strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategic Economic Coalition of Defense and Enhancement Federation
The Strategic Economic Coalition of Defense and Enhancement Federation ( known as SECDEF or simply as "The Federation" ) is a massive intergovernmental military and economic alliance organization. It is the true successor of the Strategic Planetary Sovereign Alliance ( SPS ), currently operating it's headquarters on Earth and it's military headquarters on Reach. It is currently a de facto military force of most of the human race. Found weeks after the dissolution of the Strategic Planetary Sovereign Alliance, the United Nations called in for an emergency meeting of requiring a successor of the SPS after the Pro-Nagala incident a week after. This comes with a resolution to create a massive military organization that is more transparent and diverse to all races in the Universe. A Pro-Earth and Reach vote resulted to the creation of the SECDEF, but resulted in birthing two more "apparent" successors when major colonies in the Western and Southern Systems denied and formed their own, which would lead to the Three Coalitions War in January 15, 2558, ending under the SECDEF's favor ten years later. SECDEF remained core legislations that the SPS once kept, but re-opened laws that allowed a diverse of races living within the systems to have their opportunies in the SECDEF recognized, making the SECDEF the least xenophobic. It maintained a solid relations with minor human-led colonial organizations, but has become a sole representative of the human race to the rest of the galaxy. Military Power In terms of raw military power, SECDEF outmatches most of the Universe in fleet size and technological capabilities. It maintains a well organized command structure across it's controlled systems, maintaining a steady but efficient and a fast rapid response military force that can be deployed across it's claimed territories across the galaxy. Out of all the three successors, it is the only organization that maintained an inventory of nearly every existing SPS Vessels. SECDEF later favored for Misriah and Kei-Higushi Space Designs that included the Infinity, Swordbase and Twin Class Vessels over the Colonial Space Designs that included the Battlestars ( which were later adopted by the TCOF. ) SECDEF reintroduced mechanized warfare since after the Second Covenant War. Expanding it's role into space, thus the creation of Tactical Surface Fighters and the Tactical Orbital and Space Fighters. The creation of TSF and TOSF also marked the TCOF and CMDF to make their own to counter SECDEF's. It has also continued the line of SPARTAN Commandos, evolving the aging SPARTAN-IVs into the SPARTAN-Vs. Science and Technology SECDEF is arguably the most technological out of the three human coalitions. It maintained a massive stockpile of the SPS' arsenal and continued to improve most of it's arsenal through a series of successful innovations in the inner colonies. It maintains a massive manufacturing and science sector, the largest in the human race and the second largest after the Sanctum. It stands toe to toe to nearly all factions across the Universe in terms of technology. The organization has also been a forefront of human development. Largely due to most Agrian and Water planets are owned by the SECDEF, and maintained a well connected colonial traffic across the system. Diplomatic Relations SECDEF maintains diplomatic relations with nearly every existing factions in the Universe. It is currently the sole representative of the human race, which the TCOF and the CMDF had for a long time been competiting for.